In The Void Of Emptyness
by MatthewKirklandWilliams
Summary: Demyx is having a hard time fitting into the Organization, the real friendship Demyx is getting is from Xigbar. Demyx is also dealing with his Somebody past, plus abusive members to make it worse.R&R Being Rewritten
1. Chapter 1

Demyx's POV

---Weeks later---

I walked a long the many halls of the castle as I come back from my failed mission. I thought while walking: All I had to do was stop Sora from getting the stone thing and run off with it and let Hades deal with him. But no, he has to fight for it before I could get away....I obviously lost that battle, look at me. Ouch...I hurt so bad....stupid Sora. Now I have to report to Xemnas...ugh, he'll just get mad and punning me or something...not to mention the taunting I will get from the rest of the Organization**.**

I walked to the Superiors door and knocked on it. I already knew what was coming, he would probably beat me or something, thats what everyone else does. Sept Zexion and Xigbar, they are the only ones actually half nice to me. Xemnas walked over and opened the door and stared at me for a while.

" Number nine, you seem to have failed again I see " The Superior looking at my hand that was supposed to have the stone. I looked at him have game him a nervous smile.

" I'll try harder next time- "

" Dang right you will number nine...Sora is heading for Hollow Bastion soon. You will fight him there, next time...you will not lose...understand? Now walk in here..I wanna have a..." He looked around and saw some others passing by wanting to watch what befalls of me...jerks. " Come and have a ' talk ' if you want to. " I sweat dropped, its not like I had a choice weather to come in or not, it more like saying ' Come in and let me beat you for your failure. '. I sighed and walked into my doom. I'll talk to Zexion later. Zexy, Xigbar, Axel and Roxas were the only ones I could trust not to hurt me. Well Axel is an iffy, he just hangs out with me cause Roxas does, if he wants me to do something he'll singe my arm till I do whatever he wants me to do and Axel tries to get Roxas away from me....But Zexion and Xigbar are on missions....so again I'll most likely be a lone. This is all **HIS** fault, trying to work for 2 people at once....

---

I limped a little bit down the hallway and into the dinning area where Xaldin was serving dinner. Xemnas had beaten me harder than the last time, I guessed it would have been since this was my seventh fail this week....a whole weeks worth of fail...I came through the dinning room door to see almost everyone there waiting. I took my seat and then started thinking to myself like I usually do. I couldn't talk to Zexion or Xigbar since they were down at the very end of the table....doesn't matter I don't mind being ignored. I'm usually ignored or kicked anyway, its normal.

As I sat eating I heard my name, cause, other than Zexy, I'm one of the youngest and they seem to want to pick on me. I looked up to see almost everyone gone, , had I been spacing out that much? Vexen and Larxene were left...oh no...not Larxene. I looked up at her slowly wondering what would come upon me today..

" Hey, Dem Dem. " Oh no the nick name...she wants something. She made some lightening and formed it into what looked like rope and pulled it around me neck , which hurt a lot cause, water and electricity doesn't go well together, then she whispered" Kiss me. Kiss me Demyx. I want you, right now. " I gulped...I don't want to. I don't like Larxene that way...well not at all!!

"N-No! No Larxene get off!! By your higher superior, me, Number Nine-get off!! "

Larxene gave me a wicked smile " What are you gonna do about it? You don't have enough strength to push me off, my electricity over powers your water. "

I panicked...where's Zexion when you need him?! She made Vexen leave and lock the door on the way out. Till she said to open the door.... pushed me down on the table and started to zip down my cloak...crap. Then a miracle happened..Xigbar showed up when Larxene was trying to...well you know. Xigbar dropped whatever he was holding and then he pulled out his guns. " Go back to your own lover Larxene. " Larxene stood up and gave me a pleading look but then portaled away before Zexion decided to force her out. I stood up and zipped back up my cloak, she hadn't done anything sept cover me in kisses everywhere and unzip my cloak and I shuddered.

Xiigbar came over to me and sat down and I sat down too. " So...anything happen today you wanna tell me about? " Xigbar started our little therapy session right there. God how I hated that.

" Uh..."

" Start with this morning after you got back from you're mission...did you fail this one? "

We both sat down and I looked away " Yes...I reported to Xemnas like usual and I got the usual beating. It was harder this time Xigy, I must be a failure, I can't get anything right. And!! Some people were wanting to watch me get punish...one day I'll get back at them." I'm starting to sound like **Him**.

Xigbar just stared at me " No Demyx, revenge is not the answer, you are one of my best friends, I don't wanna see you get hurt- "

" So you're saying I can't fight too?! " I stood up looking very mad and I guess kinda intimidating cause Xigbar backed away a little. That's what **He** says too...

" No Demyx...you're..just..."

I glared at Xigbar then turned away " Ya that's what I thought.. " I started to walk away then Xigbar grabbed my hand.

" Demyx...I love you, in a friend way. I just don't want you to pick a fight that you might not win. "

I could feel the tears in my eyes...wait...tears? How? Oh ya just Xemnas' superstition about no emotions..anyway. I was still turned around so he couldn't see me starting to cry, but I know he knew I was crying cause he came up behind me and hugged me. " Demyx...I don't wanna be your enemy...I wanna be your friend. Please just don't do something you might regret doing later. Plus you'll get in trouble with Xemnas again." I'm already doing something I regret...

Xigbar then sat down on the opposite side of me " Demyx...are you having trouble with your past? I mean your Somebody life? Usually when a Nobody goes through a difficult time is when you start to remember stuff like that. Is it traumatizing any? "

My Somebody life? " Ya once in a while I'll have visions or dreams...they kinda bother me sometimes. " No that's only half the problem

Xigbar started to look more interested " Its best to tell about it. To not have it all bottled up, if you have any more visions or dreams like this and they are bothering you I want you to tell me. So start at the beginning of what you know and go what you've seen today. "

I took a deep breath " Well...." Only if he knew the real reason of my failures.

----  
(( This is not going to be a Xig/Dem...I know the ending sound kinda weird but that no what it was referring to))

Ok I had to re update this chapter cause I'm confusing this story to pieces...it will no longer be just about Demyx going crazy over his scattered, emotional, memories. Ya cause I was reading over it and I was like WTF it makes no sense so...I'm re-doing it, I had to completely re-do this chapter.... This chapter is one of those where the first part is what is later in the story...you get what I'm trying to say? Yes? Good =D


	2. Things start to look better

------------

**Disclaimer! I don't own any characters and bla bla bla.....**

**--------------------**

I have been sitting in my dark room for three days straight. I've had nothing to eat, haven't slept nor come out of my room. Anyone who comes in gets blasted by my uncontrollable water attacks. Even ' Superior ' tried to come in. I was taken from Atlantica cause these peoples said I was a Nobody...I've heard of them but....I didn't know I became one...all I remember is being attacked by many Heartless things.

" Demyx you have to come out sometime. " I heard someone say, but the way they keep calling him Xigbar, I'm guessing that's who it is.

I just laid down curled up on my bed. It wasn't just Zexion, it was these...feelings I was feeling or the lack of. I never answer back, but everyday for at least a half hour I get constant knocks and yells to come out. I've learned to block it out, but I haven't looked at myself since I've been changed though...do I look different? I sat up and looked around my room, which was pitch black by the way. I stood up and decided to look for a light switch. I felt beside my bed to see if there was a lamp, nothing on the right so I switched to the other side and then eventually found the lamp and turned it on, it barley lit the room but enough to see. My room was normal sized. The walls were bare, empty shelves, dresser, a personal bathroom, that I found while I concealed myself in my room, and a small closet. After Zexion changed me I ran away and concealed myself in some random empty room I found. I could hear someone, I think Xigbar."

" Yes! I see a light at the bottom! He's actually moving around....no I don't know if he's gonna come out, how would I know that? "

I sighed and looked in the mirror in the bathroom. My hair used to be very straight with two layers to make it thin. Now since I have been laying around my top layer has poofed itself up. I then got an idea, I opened up the cupboard and found some mouse and styling gel. So I decided to take a shower, after that I found a blue tooth brush, some toothpaste and a long black cloak which I don't remember seeing. I just shrugged it off figured my powers were weakening and somehow sneaked them in here, got changed into the cloak, brushed my teeth and styled my hair in a mullet/mohawk type thing. It worked pretty well considering it being my first time actually styling it. I grabbed my clothes and found a hamper that also wasn't there before or I just didn't see it. I tossed my clothes in there and looked on my bed to find a note sitting there. It said:

_Number Nine,  
' I know you are now getting through from the lack of feeling but you will soon to work with it. I had Xigbar come in while you were showering and put in your essentials for your room. The cloak is something you wear all time, you have many spares in your closet. Now as for decorating your room, all you have to do is think of something and it appears, you may do what you wish to the inside of your room. Ironically, you picked the right room to stay in, I was gonna put you in this one anyway. After you feel you are ready to come out, find number two, he'll help you with you training your powers and he'll report your progress to me. This castle is your home now, get used to it wither you like it or not. Right now your paper is probably is getting wet cause you can't control the water and this might be hard to see so I hope to see you soon and good luck.'  
~Superior_

I looked at the paper that was actually getting soggy and hard to keep together. I threw it in the trash and walked hesitantly towards the door, I had to come out sometime I guess, plus I was hungry. I put my hand on the door knob and opened the door slowing letting the bright light shine in a little bit, I opened it all the way and squinted to see around the brightness. Well...everything was gray or white and I wondered if I had lost my color in my eyes due to being in the dark so long or coming from the dark and the brightness destroyed it. Either way I didn't like it, it was home now apparently, as my eyes adjusted to the light I saw a dark figure with bright red hair with his eyes closed. I slowly closed the door trying not to wake the guy up, but as I shut it he opened his eyes and then did a double take then grinned.

" Demyx! Finally out of your room I see. "

I just stared " Are you...Xigbar? "

The man grinned wider " Nope little dude. The names Axel, got it memorized? "

I nodded " Uh...ya. Well...Axel I am supposed to see Xigbar but I don't exactly know who that is. "

Axel got off the rail he was leaning on and ruffled my hair then I freaked out and accidentally shot out water all over him. Axel's eyes went wide and he jumped backwards " Damn it! Watch what you're doing! " I shrunk back

" Sorry...I face palmed myself as I speedily walked away from a fuming, pissed Axel. I guessed his power easily, he's cocky, he's a red head with green eyes, also has a bad temper...it had to be fire. No doubt about it plus he was sizzling. I walked on and I found a door that was labeled ' Kitchen ' My stomach made a funny noise so I pushed the door open to see some people standing about talking. They all looked at me and I backed out, I don't like attention, then someones arm came out and I gave a small yelp as they pulled me back in. It was some guy with short blond hair, he looked kinda drunk...

" Hey new boy. What'syourname? " He slurred the words together, I didn't say anything but I looked around and saw only one other person in the kitchen, it looked like he was dreadlocks, er...well his hair resembled a black messy mop with major sideburns, anyway, it looked and smelled like he was stirring some sort of yummy pasta sauce. The guy they grabbed my head, turned it back to her and he glared, which scared me like hell. " Are you gonna answer? " He yelled, so again I panicked and then I somehow shot out water into his stomach, I was only a little past his chin so when I put my hands up it was to the stomach. He cursed and backed away then threw something at me, I couldn't tell what it was but it kinda looked like cards, so I ran out of the room. The mop head guy didn't even bother to help, all I heard him say was that ' You shouldn't torcher the new guy. ' or something.

Obviously none of those people were Xigbar....If I'm number nine...then there's eight other people in this castle. And I'd already have met three and pissed off two. Since first impression Demyx, nice. This is gonna be a long day.

**---- Later ----**

I met one other person so far, lets review of who I've met so far:

**Axel- **The cocky fiery red head, who I've pissed off  
**???- **Some drunk guy that likes to throw cards, I also pissed him off  
**Mop head -** Obviously the cook of the place, he didn't really care what happened.  
**Number Five- **I was running away from the drunk guy when I ran into him and he just looked at me, non threatening but he didn't say a word...I saw his name on his door. It just said V, Five.

After the silent guy I was about to give up and go back to my room, which I was heading there now. I has closed my eyes and was walking to my room when I wondered if Axel was still there so I stopped and thought for a moment. If he's there waiting for me...he'll probably still be mad, but I continued on anyway. I decided if Xigbar wanted to find me then he can find me in my room. As I approached my door and saw Axel leaning on it with his arms crossed and eyes open looking around when finally his eyes landed on me. He pushed off my door and started to walk towards me, not saying a word, I took a deep breath as he had his hands out, so I closed my eyes waiting for him to hit me or something. But nothing happened and I realized I was being pulled somewhere, I opened my eyes to see Axel pulling me by my arm. He had no expression what-so-ever, but no one really ever did. Before I knew it I was pulled around and thrown in a room where there were lots of people.

" Xigbar you're supposed to be watching for him not waiting around where he can't find you! "

The man with the eye patch and the pony tail stood up, I'm now guessing that is Xigbar. " Chill dude, I was gonna go find him but- "

Axel just sighed " Take Demyx and do what Xemnas whatever he told you to do with him cause sure as hell I can't cause Fire and Water do. not. mix! " Axel turned around and stopped out the door. I picked myself up and stood awkwardly in the middle of the room. Now in the note it said Xigbar was supposed to train me, I was always taught to fight, but I've had a motto for myself: ' Fighting doesn't solve anything. ' Even though Ansem taught me and Ienzo-I mean Zexion, that it was a good way to...er...well something about revenge and etcetera.

" Well Demyx..." Xigbar said and interrupted my thoughts " Lets get started, follow me. " He pulled his hand up in a lolling sort of way and up came a swirling black and purple...kind of a black hole type thing. I have seen Ansem make these before many times, I knew all you had to do was step through it and you will end up in your desired destination. Xigbar put it hand towards it to let me know I was to go first. I walked through it and the same time so did Xigbar, on the other side we were on some....battle plat form outside, its always dark here apparently so they need a lot of lights. Xigbar walked over and make some dummies appear out of nothing.

" Ok Demyx, we are gonna master your powers, take control of them, its simple really. All you need to do if focus on how much water you want to use and make it ...come out. Now...how to summon your weapon is all you have to do is think of it in your head and poof it will be here. Your weapon is a Sitar, imagine what it would look like. "

I closed my eyes and thought really hard of what it will look like, but instead of a Sitar...I felt something wet on my hand. I opened my eyes to see a small pond right smack dab in the middle of the platform with an annoyed Xigbar inside of it. " Ok Demyx...lets try this again. You are gonna make this pond go away, cause if Xemnas see's it...I'm gonna be in trouble. "

" Why you? I'm the one who did it. "

" I'm the one training you doofus, its just automaticly my fault, now make it go away. " I closed my eyes and imagined it gone, I opened my eyes to see the pond gone but Xigbar looking really scared. " Demyx....making it go away means gone, not up in the air. " I looked up to see it floating above us.

" Damn it...I can't do it! "

Xigbar smiled " Demyx, don't be that way. I'm sorry I shouldn't be commanding you so harshly, its making you mess up. Now...lets try again please. Make it evaporate into the air, or form it into a Nobody. "

I paused " Nobodies... I can make them?? "

He nodded " Yes, make them how ever you want them to be. "

" Okay..."

**--- Couple days later ---**

Well I made that pond go away finally and I mastered how to make my weapon appear and disappear, I know how to make a portal and I know how to control how much water I am supposed to used when I need it. Xigbar was very patient with me after he apologized for just barking random orders and making it more difficult for me. He said that since I don't like to fight that if I had a mission from Xemnas that he would help me out in some way. I like Xigbar, I could tell we would become close friends in no time.

**--- Couple hours after last training ---**

" Hey Xiggy! " I yelled and waved at him, he told me not to call him that but I do anyway. Xigbar also told me how to control my non-feelings that I just have to remember how I used to feel and it would come back, but its only a remembrance its not real, but it feels real, that's all that matters though.

" Hey Dem. What's up? " He asked casually

" Oh not much, I've wondered. How come you don't just dye your hair just one color instead of having both gray and black. " Xigbar just stared at me incredulously but just laughed.

" Dem, I keep my gray cause it shows experience and I keep my black cause it shows style. " **((a/n : You know...from that commercial ' Touch of gray ' ? lol!! ))**

I smiled " Oh I see...hum..very interesting. " We were silent for a while as we randomly walked places when Xigbar spoke up

" What do you want Demyx? "

I smiled sheepishly " Xemnas assigned me my first mission....and said I could bring someone along with me..and I was wondering..."

Xigbar smiled " I'd love too, little dude! I told you I would come with you to make sure you were alright. "

I hugged Xigbar " Thanks. Right now I have to go on a mission by myself, you can go on my second one. "

" What's your first one? " Xigbar raised an eyebrow and asked as I started to open a portal.

" I have to find another Nobody that's out in Port Royal somewhere...I can handle it myself. See ya Xigbar! " I then walk through the portal leaving behind a confused Xigbar.

**-----------**

**A/n: I updated!! Yay! Sorry its not all that long.... Ok now there is nothing going on between Xigbar and Demyx...nothing, just friends. But I was reading on Zexion from a certain site and I found out something interesting about Zexion that I didn't exactly know. This is random free info heehee**

_" Zexion uses his power of illusion used to mimic others' weapons, disguise himself as others, and create duplicates of himself. He uses a lexicon as his unique weapon. Prior to Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix, Zexion's weapon and powers were never revealed because Nomura was unsure if it would be revealed later, keeping it a secret while the development team destroyed his gravestone in the World That Never Was that would have shown his weapon. _

**" That's so unfair....so the Lexicon isn't really the weapon...hum...ANNNYWAY! Did you enjoy the chapter? I know there are probably some grammar error and such but I am sick, have been for 3 days so far so don't expect a masterpiece...which...even if I am better I can't x] Review please!!**


	3. New Trouble Forms

**_IMPORTANT INFORMATION!!! PLEASE READ!!!  
_**

**Ok...the plot had sorta changed.....there are not flash backs...yet....so go back to the first chapter and read it cause I fixed it to fit with what I just wrote....then the 2nd then this one...it will all make a heck of a lot more sense...cause when I was re-reading it...I was like really confused so I fixed it. =D Thanks ~ SAM29  
**

**

* * *

  
**

Demyx's POV

I looked at my paper that Xemnas gave me, I was supposed to go to Port Royal but we already found him. His name is..er..was Rould, but Xemnas called him to fit in with the rest of our names, its Luxord now, usually the new comer is trained then is set out on some sort of mission, but he's been getting too drunk and no one wants to train him, or he doesn't wanna train so its still my turn to do a mission. Anyway, I was now looking for number eleven, Xemnas said to pick a random place and clean up the random gathering of Heartless there. I picked Wonderland and immediately regretted even thinking of the place, one: its full of heats, two: the huge swarm of Heartless everywhere. I mean there was a crap load of them, but they all were in one mass moving about, through the mass of black I could see a person in it. I sighed at the huge mass of Heartless then started to swat them away with my Sitar, after I had enough gone and I didn't wanna deal with them anymore I sent out a dew Dancers to take care of the rest while I went to talk to this girl.

I walked up to the person, who was sitting down and looked scared to death " Hello, I'm Demyx. " The girl just looked at me oddly, she had pink hair, it was spiked inward and out. Who would dye their hair pink?

" I'm Riamual. " HE said, crap, I thing _he_ was a_ she_...well now that I looks at him...he does look like a guy, no way I'm announcing that.

" Hello. " I reached out my hand to help him up " I'm from Organization XIII, looks like I found a new one. Could you come with me? " Riamual looks down at his hands, which in his hands held a flower vase with beautiful white roses.

" Not if I can't keep my flowers. " I looked at the withering flowers in the vase,I put my hand on the top of the vase and it filled it up with the right amount of water.

I smiled " You can keep them. "

-----

" Good job Dem. " Xigbar put his arm around me "I knew you could do it, it was my training right?! " I laughed as we walked to the meeting room.

" Yes, that was it. "

" So who is that guy? "

I shrugged " He called himself Riamual, but we all know Xemnas will change it. "

Xigbar nodded " Ya probably, dumb guy anyway, I would have kept my name but nooo he changed it. "

I laughed again. " Braig...that would be cool. "

Xigbar thought for a moment " I don't think I know your Somebody name, what is it? "

I paused for a moment " Its stupid. "

Xigbar chuckled " Aw common tell me. " Xigbar pushed as we walked up to the meeting room doors,he blocked the handle. " You have to tell me or be late for the meeting. "

I sighed " You'll be late too, ya know. "

Xigbar smiled " Don't care, now, your name? "

I closed my eyes and sighed again "I don't know why I didn't think of this before." I portaled to my seat instead of going in through the door. Xemnas doesn't like that too much for some reason but I don't care I have an excuse. Lucky when I portaled to my seat Xemnas wasn't there yet, the stupid guy, doesn't even make it on time for his own meetings. I looked down to see Xigbar come in, sit in the chair and push it up to where it was supposed to go. We have these chairs where you just sit in it and you can make it go up and down, anyway. I looked over at Xigbar who was currently glaring at me, I looked over to see Axel staring at Xigbar then at me. I sighed. " I wouldn't tell Xigbar my actual name, so he's mad. " I told Axel as Xemnas portaled into his chair, oh ya,he's allowed to do that but we aren't..makes sense.

Axel just made a " o " with his mouth and then turned his attention to Xemnas, Xigbar stopped glaring at me and turned his attention to Xemnas also.

" Now everyone, we have a new comer. " Xemnas motioned to the seat beside of me and I turned to him and waved, Xemnas continued " His name is Marluxia. Demyx found him during a mission in Wonderland, luckily he found him before the people decided to get rid of him. Try to make him feel welcome...as welcome as possible, I know some of you will do just that. " Xemnas gave a glance in Axel direction, I agree Axel isn't the best person to meet without someone introducing them to him. " So I need someone to help him get around this castle, since it is pretty big and all. " No one raised their hand. " Ok then, Demyx,since you found him, you get the honors of helping him." I sighed inwardly , of course he would pick me. I'm sorta new to all this myself.... " And you will help train him. " I froze and I could hear a few chuckles.

" P-pardon? "

" You heard me, you will show him around then train him. Any question? " Axel raised his hand but Xemnas ignored him ' No? Meeting dismissed. " Xemnas then quickly portaled away. Axel mumbled something as he portaled away to his room, I looked over at Marluxia and smiled.

" Well, it looks like we are gonna be stuck together for a couple weeks. "

Marluxia frowned and jumped down " Whatever...lets just get this over with. " I jumped down also and I lead him to the training area outside.

" We can skip the introductions to everyone and showing you around later, lets work on your element. You have to picture what you want your weapon to be, what you like the most and...BAM! You have your element. " Marluxia nodded and then summoned a pink looking scythe. I just blinked bewildered at how fast he summoned it. " Ok now use....what is your favorite thing? "

" Plants. "

" O-okay then, use plants to fight me. " Marluxia then somehow summoned a plant vine from the side of the castle and shot it at me. I dodged it quickly and blasted it with some water...which..made it grow bigger. " Crap..." The plant lunged for me again I blocked it with a water barrier then backed up a little more. Thinking of a attack I could use to defend myself without making the plant grow. Marluxia started to walk toward me, with his scythe in hand. I summoned my Sitar as he hit me with his scythe. He let go and swiped missing me by a couple inches. " What the hell?! Don't kill me! Where did you learn to fight like this? " Marluxia just swung at me again and sliced a bit of my bangs off. I concentrated really hard and formed a bubble around his plant that was still behind him ready to strike anytime I was close to actually hitting him, the vine kept swatting at my bubbles but they didn't brake. I had him..sorta, my bubbles would stay as long as I had control over my power. Marluxia let go of the plant then with full force swinging the scythe at me again " Marluxia were training not trying to kill. " He swung at me once again and caught me off guard, sliced my side and sending me to the ground. Marluxia walked up to me slowly and knelt down on one knee to get down to ye level.

" I see how strong this Organization is, I was the former leader of the Hearts in Wonderland. I've heard of you guys and wondered what it would be like ruling a Organization like this. Once I got turned into a Nobody I realized this was a good sort of thing, I could take control like I have always wanted too. I just needed to know how to use my powers, and thanks to you I know how, I have mastered it completely and I will take over this Organization. Larxene!! " A girl with short blond hair appeared, hear hair was in, what looked like, the style of antenna's. " Demyx, if I decided not to kill you...you have to swear not to tell anyone about this. " Larxene summoned a weapon in her hand and pointed it at my throat. " Or this will happen. " A dummy version of me appeared and with one swipe of Larxene's weapon it sliced the head off. I gulped and nodded.

Larxene, apparently that was her name, walked up to me. " You will assist us when we call for you. Understand? Or I'll kill you with my Kunai " She held up her Kunai with sparked with electricity. I nodded again.

" I-I understand. " Marluxia sneered

" Now get up, we are going to introduce Larxene, she was formerly from Halloween Town but I brought her here and I told her to hide to she can train secretly. You will play along as planned got it? We walk into Xemnas' room and we introduce her to him and lets say we already trained her and everything. You don't say a word, now get up. " Marluxia shook his head as he walked away he was telling Larxene apparently that I was weak. I don't think this is gonna go well...I have to find some way to get out of this...somehow...secretly I'll have to stop them myself. I sighed silently while I followed Marluxia and Larxene...and it feels like I just got her myself.

* * *

Ok...the plot had sorta changed.....there are not flash backs...yet....so go back to the first chapter and read it....then the 2nd then this one...it will all make a heck of a lot more sense...cause when I was re-reading it...I was like really confused so I fixed it.

Ya....that chapter didn't go as planned. I didn't actually exect to make a fight scene, it was a short one. There might be a big epic battle with some people...I am not good at writing fighting scenes...I'll have to work on that...anyway, you all are probably wondering about Demyx's real name huh? Well its not what you think it it is..its not what a lot of people expect, people thing Myde or some for of that, maybe Demy or Dyme ....its none of those, you might find out in the next chapter. Oh yes and about Marluxia, sorry Kait, I know he's you're favorite but he's the bad guy in it, he just seems like the perfect bad guy haha.  
AND!! I want Reviews, _**No Reviews, No Updates. **_I bolded it for you to make sure you don't forget. ~ SAM29


	4. Not looking to well

After we got back from another meeting, this time with only a few people and in Xemnas' office we...well...Marluxia introduced Larxene. Marluxia already did the honors of re-naming her. Xemnas didn't really care, he was just glad that he didn't have to think of one. After the meeting Marluxia told me to act casual and that he'll be watching me, I just sighed and walked away before being lightly shocked as a reminder of what would happen. I walked into my room and plopped down on my bed and sighed once again, I've been doing that a lot lately. I say on my bed thinking for a while till I heard a knock on my door, I stood up and walked over and opened the door.

" Crap..." I closed the door and backed up, the door opened and in came, Luxord and Larxene. Larxene sauntered in like she owned me, well she thinks she does just cause I work for her....she came really close to me and pushed my down on my bed.

" Dem-Dem." Larxene sang, this doesn't sound good...Larxene sat beside of me. " Demyx..." she gave a pouting face. "Don't you like me? " She gave me a light kiss on the cheek.

"L-Larxene...you have Marluxia...you guys are together. " Larxene gave a pouting look again.

"But he's busy...I need someone Demyx. " She rubbed my cheek with her hand " I need _you_. "

I looked at her and stood up but she pulled me down and kissed me " N-no! "I tried to say through her lips but she covered them up. She finally realized that I wasn't going to cooperate so she motioned Luxord to come over. He handed her a bottle of...I'm guessing alcohol and I waved it in my face. " Don't you dare spit it out or one: you'll have a messy bed, two: I'll keep giving you more till you do drink it, Drink up Demyx. " Luxord held my arms down and Larxene stuffed the bottle into my mouth when I got ready to protest. After drinking half the bottle in a few seconds things started to spin, I felt dizzy and numb.I hated drinking, it tasted horrible, it has a sour taste and...just ew its...I started to feel dizzy again...I could feel Larxene start to undress me, I tried to stop her but I forgot how to move my arms, I couldn't think straight....

---- Later----

I woke up and saw myself covered up in my blankets and half naked. Why? I thought long and hard, it was all a blur...then it hit me like a brick. Literally,it felt like a brick hit me in the head and stomach, I shot out of my bed and ran into my bathroom and threw up multiple times....Larxene, ugh, she got me drunk so she could...I mentally face palmed myself, I really was weak. After I got done vomiting I cleaned myself up, put on a new cloak but I paused and looked at the time. It read: 2:43am, great....I dug through my drawer pulled out something and portaled outside the castle. I pulled out my pack of cigarettes, put one in my mouth then lit it. Ah it felt good. Ya I know what you're thinking, I don't like drinking but I'll smoke? Well I'd rather take up smoking, its better than the other habits people have.

Xemnas is obsessed with finding Kingdom Hearts, Xaldin had anger and stabbing issues, Vexen had a little meth lab in his..lab, Lex probably takes steroids from the look of him, Zexion's emo if you get what I mean, Saix is bipolar, Axel burns himself, Luxord drinks, Marluxia is a maniac and is trying to take over the damn Organization, why? I don't know and Larxene has sexual problems....were all screw ups. I might as well be one of them...I tried to think of something that Xigbar does as a habit, oh yes he's very clingy with me. I layed back down on my bed and curled up into a ball, before I knew it I was dreaming..

_" Dmy-Dmyteri!! Dmyteri hurry! They'll get us!! " Mom pulling my hand as we swam through the dark streets with blood staining the water, I gasped_

_"M-mom, what's going on? "_

_" The Heartless are back..we have to get out of here. " She said as we swam away from the heartless swimming towards us. " Swim Dmyteri!! They are catching up! " I started to swim faster then I lost grip of moms hand, I turned around to see her trying to fight off the Heartless. " No swim away Dmyteri! Go!! I'll catch up with you later. " She said as more came to attack her,I hesitated then I then took off swimming, I felt the tears run down my cheek, I knew mom wasn't coming back. No one usually does after being attacked like that, of course I had payed attention to where I was going and I ran into a swam of Heartless, I waited for them to attack but nothing happened. I opened my eyes and saw they were just sitting there, like they were waiting for me to do something._

_" Uh....go away, go back to where you came from. " The Heartless then make a black swirly thing and then they were gone. More kept coming to me so I decided to make good use of them and told them to help fix up the place. As they did so people saw me commanding them to fix up the stuff, I though when people were whispering they were saying good things...instead they told about me to King Triton and he had me captured. He told me to call off the Heartless, I did so. I stayed in confinement to let them know I wasn't going to try to brake out, I was gonna be good and maybe...hopefully they would let me go._

_But that didn't happen. He had my hands and fins tied to a pole, the counsel were deciding if I was a threat or not. Apparently to them I was, King Triton decided, instead of banishing me, cause I could come back, that he would execute me. Crap...I didn't even get a say in it, I knew whatever I would say wouldn't mean anything, it wouldn't mean anything to him what-so-ever. I pleaded anyway, persuade that how could a 13 year old boy want to do that? The King pointed his...weapon thing at me and got ready to fire when I called one of my Water Clones to attack him. I got one to set me free and then I swam off, people didn't chase after me cause I had my clones surrounding me. After 4 years of barley living by myself I started to get weak from the lack of food, the fish learned of where I hunted and how I did, they learned to dodge my Water Clones easily. As I had my Water Clones to protect me while I sleep I then was yanked out from where I was sleeping into the face of a slate haired merman, looked no older than me, and a old looking man with blond hair. The slate haired one had me tied up with darkness sort of thing._

_" Hello Dmyteri,my names Zexion, you're gonna have to come with us. " He said, the older man just make a dark swirly thing and when the boy named Zexion started to pull me through it. I had one of my Water Clones come and attack him, it took his by surprise and he let go, I got out and started to swim away, but he caught me again, if I hadn't been so weak from no food I would have gotten away. They didn't look like anyone that would be from Triton's army, they didn't look all that friendly though....looks like I've being taken away again.._

------  
I shot up out of bed, sweat dripping off my forehead. One word kept echoing in my head _' Dmyteri ' , _That was my former name, but that's all I've ever remembered, what's with the sudden dreams I wonder? I was just taken here almost a month ago....I got up out of the bed and looked at the time. 12:34pm, afternoon, I slept that long? I sighed inwardly again and walked out the door, I turned to the right and bumped into someone.

" Sorry..." I looked to see Zexion picking up his book, I bent down to help him with the rest. " Sorry about that Zexion. "

Zexion stopped putting his books in order " What did you call me? "

I tilted my head " Zexion. Why? "

He just stared at me " What happened to my little nick name you gave me? "

I shrugged " You don't like it so I guess I'll just call you but you're..er..actual name."

Zexion regained his posture " W-well thank you. "

I nodded and started walking again. That was weird, well one thing I like about Zexion is that he doesn't always get mad at me. I think this is all getting to me, of course its hard to be cheery when someone just got you drunk then molested you while you pass out drunk. I groaned inwardly, I'd rather be in my dream that I had instead of here. I walked into the kitchen and saw Xaldin making lunch.

" Well looks who's up, do you not like my breakfast food or something? " Xaldin asked without turning to me.

" No that's not it, I-"

Xaldin then slammed down the wooden spoon, turned to me and I immediately stopped talking. Xaldin advanced toward me, wooden stick in hand. " Do I not make good food?! " He asked me

" Y-" I started

" No! Don't talk!! " I froze too scared to move " I make food for you everyday and today I guess you decide not to eat it?! What is wrong with you! "I know that was a question not to be answered. " Disrespectful little thing, oh now you're gonna cry?! " Xaldin rose his hand to slap me, I closed my eyes waiting for the hit but nothing happened. I peeked open my eye to see Xigbar holding Xaldin's arm back.

" Enough Xaldin. " Xaldin glared at Xigbar then at me.

" You can't hide behind him forever, Demyx. " Xaldin yanked his arm away and went back to cooking. Xigbar glared at Xaldin then gave me a apologetic look.

"You ok Demyx? " I nodded " Common, lets go sit down and wait " I followed Xigbar to the Dinning Room That- oh you know. As I walked to my seat Xigbar whispered to me " Don't worry, when I said I'd protect you, I meant it. " I looked away and walked to my seat not looking at anyone on the way, especially Larxene. I sat down in between my two ' favorite ' people, Axel and Marluxia, Luxord was on a mission so he couldn't be there, lucky him I could strangle him for helping the damn blond headed girl. As Xaldin came out and took his seat the Heartless came in and served us out food, looks like today was steak day. I started to eat mine when I caught a smirk on Axel's face, I went to put my fork in the steak when my food burst into flames, I yelped and jumped back, falling back in my chair. I could hear snickers coming from around the table and a sigh coming from Xigbar. I stood up, put my chair back up properly.

Axel smirked " Better eat it before it gets cold. " I looked at the denigrated stake then I looked at Axel and I snapped my fingers and water came pouring down on his head and all over his food.

I glared at him " Your food is getting soggy. " then I portaled away.

* * *

A/N: Well I updated again, and it hasn't even been 24 hours yet!! =D Thanks for the Review ...-coughs- Thats right REVIEW, only one person reviewed, Thank you _BeyondBirthday187_ for reviewing this story is now dedicated to you. I'm going to have to put it in bold again...._**Review!! Its not that hard to press the green button at the bottom, **_I don't care what kind of review it is, usually I don't like the ones that just say. 'Awesome chapter, Update soon. ' Oh ya thats gets me wanna update --.--. BUT I will accept those this time. One Review from the last chapter, I'm ashamed, _**i****f I get atleast 3 reviews I will update. I am offering to have more than 3, the more reviews there are the faster the next chapter is up. ~ SAM29**_


	5. AN

Welllllllllllll. I'm sorry to say this story is going on hold for a while. I'm just not interested in writing these...when I finally feel like it...that is when

I will update again xD. I just have something else I'm into and it will probably pass. I'm sorry but I have no motivation. School ends soon, maybe

I'll get inspired or something then...well...for now...good bye!

- MatthewTheInvisible (Formerly: StarsAtMidnight29)


	6. Being Redone

Haha hi...again. Well, I was gonna update this, but as I re-read it I found a lot of mistakes. Some I can easily fix...some, I can not. Like in the first chapter when Larxene appears 'for the first time' but later in the last chapter I wrote, she appeared 'for the first time' again. Yea that would have to change. The little things would be my grammar and spelling. For example "He looked." or as my mistake would be, "He locked." or "He heard" would be "He hear" Just things like that.

This fanfiction has gotten many reviews/alerts/favorites from many different people and I thank you for it. But this needs redone. When I redo a chapter I will COMPLETELY redo it, probably changing important things here and there...when ever I do update a new chapter you will have to go back and re-read everything. I'm really sorry for this, but it needs some fixing up from my amature writing skills. I've grown a bit since then and now. I'm hoping to be able to continue this in a few months time.

I do hope you continue to read this. Once again I am sorry for the inconvience. Ha, it sound like a letter you would get from a store and your order is being delayed and its one big appology letter. Except, you can't get your money back, cause you didn't give me any xD But I lost time. And I wont get that back.

~The Invisible One


End file.
